Video conferencing with mobile devices is becoming more and more common place. However, video captured with a mobile device is often noisy due to the space/size constraints of the video capturing devices on the mobile device.
The video capturing device, e.g., camera, charge-coupled device (CCD), CMOS image sensor, and the like, provided in mobile devices have much smaller image sensors then stand-alone cameras. As a result, when video is captured/recorded on a mobile device, especially in low-light conditions, the resulting images/video are often noisy. Although there are various known processes for reducing noise from captured video footage, many of these known processes are not only processor intensive but are not capable of being implemented in real-time applications such as video conferencing. Furthermore, many conventional real-time denoising algorithms are codec specific.
Accordingly, a need exists for a codec independent denoising process capable of meeting the processing requirements of video conferencing application on mobile devices.